


At Any Cost

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lifein1973 Blackmail prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Any Cost

Gene understands what they want; what they’re demanding. He knows what it will cost him either way, the damage for either decision enough to break him, completely destroy everything he’s worked so hard at building up. It would be easy enough if they just wanted money, or just another backhander, but it’s not. It’s more than a sweaty wad of bills shoved hastily into an envelope. But that would be too easy.

Gene knows what has to be done, and he’s prepared to do almost anything. It might ruin him, but right now, it’s Sam that matters most to him.


End file.
